


Nobody Knows

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Celebrities, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Dating magka loveteam sina Jongin at Kyungsoo,  yun nga lang mabilis na lumubog ang ship ng fans nila ng mawala na sa spotlight si Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Laban lang!

The moment na bumukas ang mata ni Jongin, hindi na ito nag-abalang tingnan ang oras, sa halip dumiretso ito sa kusina upang uminom ng tubig at pagkatapos, sa sofa naman sa salas ito humilata.

Kahit inaantok, Jongin took his phone, dialed a number at ng mag ring, he let his device sit sa tenga niya upang maghintay ng sasagot. But his call was unanswered after a few more attempt of a voice call.

Instead, he sent a text message at habang naghihintay, he scrolled through his sns account at nagtaka kung bakit trending ang pangalan niya. His latest film wont be released for the next three days. Baka lubos lang na naeexcite ang mga fans kaya he didn't bothered to snoop around kung bakit trending na naman ito.

Pagka exit ng app, he checked his messages, ngunit, wala paring reply na natanggap. Bumuntong hininga ang artista at muling nagtype at nagsend ng mensahe.

Sinubukan ni Jongin na bumalik sa pagtulog, isang buwan na siyang walang maayos na pahinga at personal na oras kaya nais niyang magpahinga habang may oras siya.

 _'Wag magpapalipas ng gutom!'_ Pagkapikit ng mata, ang habilin na iyon ang gumising sa kanyang diwa.

Naupo si Jongin, humikab sabay kamot sa kanyang asscheek. And turns at the clock, alas diyes ng gabi, gising pa marahil si Taemin, ang bestfriend niyang living two floors above lang ng kanyang unit kaya siya ang tinawagan ng artista.

"Bro, dinner sa baba." Wala ng madaming chika, nagkaintindihan na kaya pagka off ng tawag, nagsuklay lang si Jongin at nagpalit ng damit.

  
Si Jongin ang nakapila upang umorder, libre na niya tutal siya tong nag-aya kay Taemin na samahan siya. 

Tulala ang inaantok na artista habang naghihintay ng turn nito na umorder ng makaramdam ng mainit na palad sa bewang niya. 

It startled him thinking it might be an obssess fan taking advantage of him subalit ng makita ang isang pamilyar na ngiti, his lips stretched into a wide smile, na pawang nahawa sa magandang ngiti ng lalaki.

"Jongin.."

"Kyungsoo."

"Dinner kami ni Taemin, do you want something?"

"Hmmm, anything." Kyungsoo said at hinanap kung saan nakaupo si Taemin.

"Alright, go, Taemin is right there." Itinuro ni Jongin ang kaibigan at doon lamang nakita ni Kyungsoo ang artista. "Just wait there. Usap muna kayo ni Taemin, namiss ka niya." Tanging ngiti ang isinagot ni Kyungsoo sa artista at habang palayo si Kyungsoo, Jongin never took his eyes off the other one. 

  
Nasa sariling van si Jongin at stuck sa traffic. Rush hour, na late siya ng gising kaya minalas. To kill his boredom, he was scrolling through his twitter. Trending na naman ang pangalan niya kaya he's happily reading stuffs about him. 

_'Jongin and Kyungsoo coincidentally met last night? Habang tulog ako????'_

_'Shet, KaiSoo movie reunion please!!!'_

_'My god, after 619062 million years we finally got out first KaiSoo crumbs??'_

_'kung nananaginip man ako wag niyo ko gigisingin.'_

_'Mga delusional, pamilyadong tao na si Kyungsoo, move on na mga hunghang.'_

Kyungsoo and Jongin are two amazing at high paid actors na naging magka loveteam sa isang controversial na gay movie, they were loved by many kaya kahit madaming nagcomplain about the film, the movie is indeed a success. Salamat sa suporta na fans nila. 

Napaka natural daw kasi ng acting nila, their chemistry is absolutely fantastic at sa bawat presscon, bawat interviews, hindi nawawala ang ngiti sa labi ng dalawa. Naissue pa nga na may something ang dalawa, that Jongin was in love with Kyungsoo dahil sa malalagkit na pagtitig nito sa tuwing nagsasalita ang ka loveteam niya. 

Ngunit bago pa masundan ang first project nila together, dumating na ang katapusan ng tambalan ng umanunsiyo si Kyungsoo ng indefinite hiatus sa kanyang career.

And slowly, namatay na din ang tambalang KaiSoo at lahat, pati si Jongin ay nag move on na.

"Kamusta si Kyungsoo?" Tanong ng manager ni Jongin. 

"Hmmm, he's good, amazing." He answers at itinago na ang cellphone sa bulsa niya ng makita na dumating na sila sa venue ng schedule for today. 

"Nakita mo na ba? Yung pictures?" 

"Pictures? Namin ni Kyungsoo from last night? May magandang shot ba? Penge naman kuya." Excited na tanong ni Jongin. 

"Gago, hindi ah, ibang picture." Nawala ang interes ng artista and his disappointed face earned an eyeroll mula sa kanyang manager. "Here-" Kinuha ni Jongin ang cellphone ng manager. "Kim Taeoh, latest endorser ng isang sikat na diaper brand. Kamukha mo daw." 

Kaya pala he's trending last night it's because of this boy. Pinapanood ang mga cute baby pictures ni Taeoh, scroll ng scroll lamang ito sa mga naka diaper lamang na pictures ng bata.

"He's cute. Can't wait to see him."

"Sinasabi mo lang yan kasi kamukha mo."

"Well, I'm handsome so-" Dahil mahangin na naman ang utak ni Jongin hinablot nalang ng manager ang cellphone niya.

"Umayos ka na. Bilisan mo na diyan at kanina ka pa hinihintay ng direktor."

Sa bawat segundong lumilipas, sa bawat ikot ng gulong ng kotse patungo sa shooting site, lalong lumalakas ang kabog ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo.

Tatlong taong nawala sa harapan ng camera, tatlong taong nagpahinga kaya hindi mapigil ang puso at excitement habang papunta sa location site.

"Da," Isang kalabit sa kwelyo ng polo shirt ni Kyungsoo ang pumukaw sa kanyang attention, he looked down at ngumiti ng magtagpo ang paningin nila ng paslit sa kanyang braso.

"Hi, gising na ang baby ko? Malapit na tayo, look." Tumayo ang bata at tumingin sa labas ng bintana ng tinted van nila.

Bundok sa kanan at dagat naman sa kaliwa. Nanlaki ang mata ng bata ng makita ang ganda ng kumikislap na kulay berdeng karagatan.

"Dadaaaaa!" Pumalakpak ang bata at itinuro sa daddy nito ang natural na ganda ng kalikasan.

"Ganda diba? Dont worry baby, bukas pagkagising mo maliligo tayo. Gusto mo yun?" 

"Yeheeeey! Daddy din?" Tanong ng dalawang taong gulang na anak. 

Umiling si Kyungsoo. 

"W-wala si daddy nak. Tayo lang diba?" He said at lumihis ang attention ng bata ng may makitang grupo ng tao na naliligo sa kalmado at malinaw na karagatan.

Simula ng dumating si Taeoh sa buhay ni Kyungsoo, he left his fame, his hardwork at ang pangarap na natupad upang tutukan ang kanyang anak.

Ngayon, bumalik man siya sa mundo ng camera ngunit hindi bilang isang sikat at multi talented na Do Kyungsoo kung hindi ay bilang isang stage father.

At first, he want a private life for him and his son subalit to save his ex boss from completely failing sa negosyo, he volunteered his own son to become the company's model. 

He's not doing this for money or an entry pabalik sa dating kung ano ang merong karangyaan na meron siya, Kyungsoo did it to repay his boss na siyang tumulong upang makamit ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga pangarap and he thinks kung hindi siya naging artista, walang Taeoh sa buhay niya ngayon.

When they arrived sa site, everyone who was busy running around doing their jobs ay napahinto ng marinig ang hiyaw ng bata. They stopped, mostly yung female staffs, at pinalibutan ang bata.

Taeoh is a lovely and cheerful boy, nakangiti ito sa lahat and even waving at everyone. Everyone coos at the cuteness kaya napagalitan pa sila ng bossing nila dahil masyado silang nawiwili sa bata. 

"I should fire Taeoh, nakakalimutan na ng staffs yung trabaho nila." Biro ng boss ni Kyungsoo kaya napangiti lamang ito. 

  
Sa kalagitnaan ng panaginip, si Kyungsoo ay nagising ng maramdaman ang mga ulan ng halik sa kanyang mukha. He smiled and opened an eye.

"Dada miming na Taeoh." Nakaupo ang bata sa gilid ng kanyang ama habang hinihintay na bumangon si Kyungsoo. "Dadaaaaa~" Whine ng anak niya kaya naman ay bumangon na ito kahit inaantok pa.

He didn't bother na kargahin si Taeoh, the child hated being carried kahit sariling ama niya. He claims that he's a grown up boy kaya he can walk on his own na daw. 

Bumaba ng kama si Taeoh and tails his dad. Nagtimpla si Kyungsoo ng gatas ng anak at pati na rin ng kape niya. Bitbit din ang baon niyang isang supot ng wheat bread ay lumabas ito ng kanilang kubo.

Sa terrace ng kubo siya pumwesto, overlooking ang dagat at nais niyang picturan ang anak niya. He sat on a chair at naupo naman on his own ang bata and grabs his feeding bottle.

"Good boy ng baby ko ah, pero nak, medyo madilim pa. Malamig parin ang dagat niyan." Kyungsoo says while ruffling his son's black and silky hair.

"Taeoh miming eh! Dada din!" humalakhak si Kyungsoo at pinunasan ang gatas sa pisngi ng anak.

"Su-swimming tayo mamaya ah, basta drink mo lahat ng milk mo." Taeoh gulped down his milk, napaka show off kapag may gustong makuha. 

At nagpatuloy lamang ang breakfast ng mag-ama sa labas ng kanilang kubo, nagkukulitan, nagkikilitian at nagpipicture together dahil sayang ang ganda ng overlooking na dagat kung walang memorabilia ang mag-ama. 

When they're done at ng sumilip na si haring araw, nagbihis na ang mag-ama into their swimwear. Matching black and white na rashguard ang suot ng mag-ama.

Si Taeoh nakaupo sa kama, mata ay nasa palabas na cartoon. Nakabihis na dapat silang dalawa at ready ng umalis ng kwarto ng binisita sila ng resort staff upang ihatid ang breakfast nila.

Natakam si Kyungsoo sa pagkain, simpleng filipino style ang inihaing almusal kaya habang mainit pa, naisip niyang kumain na muna. Daing, fried rice, bacon, may sunny side up sa gilid, may mainit na mushroom soup at may partner na caesar salad at fruit platter, sino ba naman ang hindi mahahalina sa almusal?

Daing now, swimming later. 

Kyungsoo's enjoying his hearty meal, Taeoh ate the fruits, favorite nito ang mangga, sinusubuan ni Kyungsoo ang anak ng may kumatok sa kanilang kwarto.

"Saglit lang!" Sigaw ni Kyungsoo at ng masiguradong safe ang posisyon ng anak sa kama ay tumayo na ito upang pagbuksan ang bisita.

Jongin is sleep deprived, late ng natapos ang wrap up party ng team at dumiretso ito sa isang private resort sa Batangas kung saan naroroon si Kyungsoo.

The latter texted him, inviting him sa resort sapagkat may free stay pa daw ito at sayang naman kung mapupunta lamang sa wala. He said he'll try to go and didn't promised kasi ayaw niyang mapako ang pangako. But here he is, on his way na. 

It's not like Jongin couldn't afford it, heck, he can buy his own resort in a heartbeat, it's just because Kyungsoo was there. He misses Kyungsoo and wishes to spend time with him.

He rented a taxi, masyado siyang puyat upang ipag drive amg sarili.

Pasado alas syete ng umaga ng dumating si Jongin sa nasabing resort. He was welcomed warmly and the staff accomodated him, he refused every service and said na may naghihintay na sa kanya and they already got a room.

Since fan ang staff, madaling nakapasok si Jongin. He knew what room number Kyungsoo's room is kaya dumiretso na doon si Jongin.

Quickly, he knocked on the door and lucky for him na gising na yata si Kyungsoo ng marinig ang boses nito.

"Jongin?"

"Hey.." Jongin welcomed himself, he steps inside the room and crashes his body sa katawan ni Kyungsoo. He hugged him tightly and somehow it made him feels like he was home. "Sorry I wasn't able to text you back. Late na natapos yung party and I was chatting with the cab driver on my way here para hindi siya antukin sa daan." Kyungsoo smiled at ang mga braso ay ipinalupot sa bewang ng artista to hug him as well.

"It's okay. I'm glad you made it."

"Where's Taeoh?" Jongin kissed Kyungsoo's cheek bago kumawala sa yakap.

"Nasa loob, nanonood ng cartoons." Jongin smiled at ang kanyang kamay ay gumapang sa braso ni Kyungsoo pababa and intertwined their fingers together. "Kumain na din siya ng breakfast. Masarap yung luto nila, oorderan kita ha? Tapos sleep ka after."

"Akala ko ba gusto mag swimming ni Taeoh."

"Makakapaghintay naman yung dagat. Yung katawan mo unahin natin ngayon."

"Daddddddy!!" Napahiyaw ang bata, seeing his other daddy made him jolt from the bed, nagtatatalon si Taeoh sa kama and Jongin spreads his arms, catching his son when Taeoh dives right into him. "Hi daddyyyyy!" Pinaliguan ni Taeoh ng halik ang ama niya, masyadong busy si Jongin dahil sa bagong pelikula kaya minsan lamang ito kung umuwi sa bahay nila.

"Hi son, I missed you. Mabait ka ba kay dada?" He asks.

Proud namang tumango si Taeoh, ang mahaba niyang paa nakapalupot na sa bewang ng kararating niyang ama.

"Bait si Taeoh daddy! Kaya wiwigo kami sa dagat!" Jongin chuckled, si Kyungsoo umalis at iniwan ang mag-ama upang magbihis.

Jongin laid his son sa bed, they were cuddling and he's eagerly listening sa mga kinukwento ng anak niya.

This is it, home. With Kyungsoo and Taeoh. Nakatingin lamang si Jongin sa anak, niyang hindi nauubusan ng kwento and every word, his voice is lulling Jongin to sleep.

"Tutulog ka ba muna? I can cancel the food." Suddenly Kyungsoo joined them sa bed, kissing Jongin sa lips as he spoon him.

"Hmmm, wake me up kahit after four hours? Then we eat?" tumango si Kyungsoo and kissed Jongin again, sa noo this time.

"You did well superman, tulog na mahal, mahal na mahal kita." Jongin smiles and pouts, asking for a kiss. Kyungsoo gave him what he wanted and Taeoh's _'i love you daddy'_ is the last thing he heard bago siya tuluyang makatulog.

Sikreto man sa mundo ang munti nilang pamilya, masaya padin ang mag-asawa. 

Four months later. 

Award show and Jongin's sleepily waiting for the event to end. Nais lamang niyang umuwi sa pamilya, spend the night sipping hot chocolates sa kanyang mag-ama. 

The movie itself had won a quite amount of trophy, nahakot na yata nila yung awards and he's uncaring and uninterested already na makuha ang trophy bilang best actor. 

"AND THE BEST ACTOR IS-" drumroll "THE BEST ACTOR GOES TO.. KIM JONGIN FROM THE MOVIE BALLET!" At dahil hindi inaasahan ng artista ang award na iyon, it took him several seconds na maproseso ang napanalonan niya. He won a major award and it makes him happy and proud. 

He stood up, nakipagkamay sa co actor niya and gave other celebrities a bow as he walks in the red carpet paakyat sa stage.

Upon stepping sa stage, nagliparan ang paro paro sa tiyan ni Jongin ng makita ang anak niyang naka tuxedo, Taeoh is walking to the middle of the stage kasabay ang dada Kyungsoo nito. Kyungsoo has his hair gelled up, he's wearing a matching tuxedo with Taeoh hawak ang trophy na para sa kanyang asawa. Hawak ng dating artista ang trophy as a presenter. 

At tila eksena sa isang pelikula, tumakbo si Jongin ng hindi makapaghintay na mayakap ang mag-ama niya, he ran, meeting the two midway. 

Napa gasp ang audience, napuno ng gulat na reaction ang venue when Taeoh yelled a loud _'daddy'_ and marathoned upang salubungin ang kanyang ama.

Jongin fell on one knee, hinayaan niyang yakapin siya ng anak at kinarga ito. He stood up at niyakap ng mahigpit si Kyungsoo. He cried, not because he won an award, umiyak sa labis na tuwa si Jongin sapagkat nasa stage ang pamilya niya, walang tinatago, pwede ng isigaw sa mundo ang tunay na trophy niya. 

He cried and Kyungsoo who is containing his tears gave Jongin a proud pat sa balikat. 

"I'm proud of you, very proud." Bulong ni Kyungsoo at tanging si Jongin lang ang nakarinig ng ito. 

Humagulgol si Jongin sa sinabi ng asawa and it took him time para mapigil ang pag tulo ng kanyang masasayang luha. 

Taeoh wiped it for him. 

Ng makalma na ang sarili, Jongin, holding hands with Kyungsoo, took his family sa platform and spoke. 

"Maybe I've got this major award of tonight which I'm grateful of pero, Kyungsoo," Jongin paused at tumingin kay Kyungsoo, the latter smiled while wiping the continuous tear sa pisngi ng asawa and as always, gave Jongin an encouraging smile. "And Taeoh here, they're the award life has given me.." 

_'omg mga mamsher, akala ko napaka bland na ng award show kasi expected ko nang si Jongin ang magiging best actor pero the plot twist...'_

_'Shet? They' re married na pala at may baby na? lahat tayo hindi man lang napansin? How?'_

_'for three years they kept their secret in private? Grabe kudos!'_

_'Nauhaw tayong shipper for three years samantalang nag-uumapaw na pala ang pagmamahalan nila. Okay Kaisoo is forgiven!'_

_'comeback movie ang hiningi ko pero labis ang ibinigay??? Thank you lordt!'_

"Baby, gusto ko daing." Ilang segundo pa lamang ang nakalipas when Kyungsoo was insisisting to give Jongin a mindblowing head at ngayon na parating na sa rurok ang asawa ay biglang huminto naman si Kyungsoo, leaving Jongin's junior unattended. 

"Later baby, pagluluto kita. Tuloy mo na please.." 

"Eh baby, gusto ko daing." Tuluyang napaupo si Kyungsoo at ngumuso. "Sige na baby daing." 

Jongin sighs at hinalikan sa labi si Kyungsoo, si Junior ay malungkot lamang na nalanta.

"Okay ipagluluto kita." 

"Ayaw, gusto ko yung daing sa Batangas."

  
And that moment, the couple is unaware na may award na naman silang paparating. 


	2. Special Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin, Kyungsoo, Taeoh.

Tumatalon ang puso ni Kyungsoo sa labis na tuwa habang pinagmamasdan ang nakahilerang pregnancy kit sa itaas ng bowl cover. Lahat iyon ay iisang resulta ang sinasabi, _positive._

Kyungsoo needs no pregnancy kit to prove his hunch though, the morning sickness and the midnight cravings are enough proof that he is indeed, bearing a child.

“Dada wets gooooo!” The pregnant male is unmoving, only staring at his first born na ngayon ay bulol parin. He squat down and kisses Taeoh on his temple. Curiosity is morphed at the innocent one’s face while his eyes are glued at the rectangular looking stuff. “May sakit dada?” Ngumuso ang bata sabay lagay ng palad sa noo ng ama niyang nakangiti.

“Hmmm. Wala. Happy lang si Dada..” Lambing na tugon ng ama sa kanyang inosenteng anak. He wonders what would Taeoh’s reaksyon when he finally spills the tea. Will the older brother be happy for the blessing or magtatampo ang baby niya?

Kyungsoo is overjoyed kaya he failed to contain himself from tearing up. Isang butil ng luha ang kumawala sa kanyang mata at pinunasan iyon ng tatlong taong gulang na anak.

“Sad Dada!” Malungkot na nakanguso ang bata at napayakap sa leeg ng tatay nito. “Dada! Wets go daddy na!” Taeoh’s voice cracks, pahiwatig that he’s holding back a cry.

Mabigat man ang anak, kinarga parin ito ni Kyungsoo because as Taeoh grows older, Kyungsoo gets a slimmer chance na makarga ang panganay.

Throughout their walk into the parking lot, Kyungsoo is comforting Taeoh na tahimik na umiiyak. Reassuring his son that those were happy tears and he’s the happiest!

After thirty minutes of drive, Kyungsoo parked next to his husband’s van. Busy ang shooting location, everyone is running around trying to do their job.

Not far from the site, he notices a newly parked food truck. _Just in time_ , sa isip ni Kyungsoo.

“Daddyyyy!” Hiyaw ni Taeoh ng makita ang pamilyar na sasakyan ng daddy nito.

Kyungsoo left the driver seat, jogs around to his son sa backseat. Shortly after unbuckling the toddler’s seat belt, Kyungsoo pulled out a bear apron at nakangiting isinuot sa anak.

“Miss na ni Taeoh si daddy?” Malumanay ang boses ni Kyungsoo, kahit siya miss na din ang mahal na asawa. At lalong hindi makapaghintay na makita si Jongin dahil sa dala niyang magandang balita.

“Miss ni Taeoh si Daddy..” The toddler giggled and reaches out for Kyungsoo, nagpapahiwatig.

“Ayan. Ang cute ng little chef ko. Sigurado masu-surprise si daddy nito.”

“Daddy, happy?” Kyungsoo hums a reply while he’s busy wearing his own matching apron.

The celebrity just recently released his third solo album, tapos sumabay din ang bagong movie niya kaya he’s barely home and whenever he is, mabilis na cuddle time lamang ang pinagsasaluhan nilang mag-anak bago ito nakakatulog sa braso ng pinakamamahal niyang si Kyungsoo.

“Yes.” When Kyungsoo’s ready, he freed his son from the confinement of the car and places him sa ground, letting the big boy explore and play around the site.

Sapagkat busy ang staff, Kyungsoo was left unnoticed until Taeoh fell on his knees. A staff picked the smiling kid up and upon na realizing that the child is Kim Taeoh, Kim Jongin’s son, she gasped in shock.

Taeoh asked his dad’s whereabouts and Kyungsoo watches his son being friendly with everyone. Giving everyone his irresistible wink and high fives.

Madaming namangha sa pagdating ni Kyungsoo, his timeless beauty left everyone in awe. Maybe it’s the pregnancy glow, or marahil excited lamang ito na makita ang asawa.

With wide arms open, mainit na yakap ang sumalubong kay Kyungsoo. It’s Jongin’s manager, ang kasabwat ni Kyungsoo sa sorpresa nito para sa asawa.

“Tumba si Jongin, yung playlist na ibinigay mo sakin worked. Ayun, napalalim na ang tulog.”

“Good. I have lots of time in my hands then..”

Sabay na naglakad ang dalawa patungo sa food truck which Kyungsoo rented. It’s his way of supporting his husband freely ngayon at alam na ng mundo that the two are married happily with a son and another one along the way. Also, paraan din ito ni Kyungsoo upang ipakita sa staff how thankful he was for taking care of his husband. Unlike ng mga nakatrabaho ni Jongin, this team would let Jongin sleep for an hour or so when the celebrity is restless.

Kyungsoo laughed sa ikinwento ng manager ni Jongin about the latter saying Kyungsoo’s name kapag nagsle-sleeptalk sa kaniyang tent.

“Daddaaaa!” Malakas na humiyaw si Taeoh habang tinatawag ang ama. Sabay na lumingon ang dalawa and Kyungsoo was tempted to take a picture of his son. Si Taeoh, pawisan habang nakahiga sa semento, a black poodle hovering him while licking the toddler’s face aggressively. “Mokmok stoppppp! Hahahaha!” He giggles and Kyungsoo walked to his son.

Kyungsoo squats down at inalalayan ang anak upang tumayo, madumi at mabuhangin ang semento kaya ipinagpag ng ama ang ulo pababa sa likuran ni Taeoh.

“Dada, mokmok makuwit eh!” Sumbong ng bata sa ama nitong inaayos ang kanyang buhol na sintas. “Hahaha!” Taeoh erupted into loud giggles ng tumahol ang tuta palayo, tripping on his way.

“Makulit si Mokmok parang si Taeoh?”

“No dada!” Mabait si Taeoh.” He giggled, tatakbo pa dapat upang habulin ang aso pero Kyungsoo was quick to hold him.

“Mamaya ka na maglaro ha? Gagawan pa natin ng late lunch si daddy remember?” Nanlaki ang mata ng bata in realization, completely forgetting their mission sa set.

“Ah! Dada saan si daddy?”

“Natutulog pa si daddy, habang hinihintay nating magising si daddy, why don’t you help me make the staff’s food. Diba friends mo na sila?” Magkahawak kamay ang mag-ama habang tinatahak ang maliit na distansya mula sa food truck.

As a friendly child, binati ni Taeoh ang dalawang staff na nagluluto sa loob at umakyat kasama ang ama nito. He watches them cut some fruits and vegetable para sa sandwich.

It’s not long before Kyungsoo joined in. He started toasting the buns and while waiting for it, sinimulan din nitong gumawa ng drinks para sa lahat. He was all smiles, eagerly listening sa instructions ng staff.

Isang kalabit sa laylayan ng kanyang tshirt ang naramdaman and looked down to see Taeoh pouting.

“Dada, hewp din Taeoh!”

“Hmmm. How about you call the staff na? The food is ready.”

The site is exclusive for the staff alone, walang insider at mahigpit ang seguridad. Secured si Kyungsoo that Taeoh can do his errand without a problem. Besides, malapit lang naman ang food truck sa benches kung saan nagpapahinga ang crew.

Kyungsoo is juggling himself, from the drinks to the buns hanggang sa anak nito na ngayon ay tumatakbo. He doubted his son ng makita niyang lumihis ng direksyon ang mga paa ng bata and ran kung nasaan si Mokmok. Taeoh squat, pet the poodle’s head bago ito tumakbo patungo sa grupo ng staff.

Taeoh succeed.

Kalahating oras ang makalipas, busog na ang mga staff. Some were rubbing their satisfied bellies habang ang iba ay nanghihingi pa ng pangalawang round. Taeoh is with the staff, maingay na nagkukwento about his toy robots, Kyungsoo would assume.

“Sir, okay na po yung food niyo.”

“Thank you.” Nakangiti at malugod na tinanggap ni Kyungsoo ang paper bag na hiningi niya sa crew, it’s his husband’s food.

Before leaving the foodtruck, chineck muna ni Kyungsoo ang laman ng paper bag, wondering if he’d double Jongin’s meal or baka may nakalimutan siyang ilagay. He double checked if madami ang serving ng white onions since Jongin loves it.

“Thank you..” He repeated bago nagpa-alam upang umalis.

Jongin’s shoulder feels stiff, even his neck is a little uncomfortable kaya he stood up at nag stretching. While doing so, napasulyap ito sa kanyang cellphone, isang mensahe ang natanggap mula sa kanyang asawa. It’s a photograph of Taeoh petting a familiar black poodle.

Naupo si Jongin sa kanyang folding bed, eyes on the picture of his little angel while tracing the baby’s face. He misses his family, badly. Kaya he’s giving his hundred percent sa pag-arte upang mapabilis ang taping at siya ay makauwi na sa bahay kung nasaan ang kanyang pamilya.

Finally, Kyungsoo and Taeoh are not a secret any longer, people knew at nawalan na siya ng ikababahala kapag magkasama sila sa publikong lugar. After the award show, he immediately flaunts his happy family. Kyungsoo hates going to the mall, he’s always wary nab aka may makakita sa kanila kaya they haven’t been to the mall to do some normal family stuffs. Kaya the next day after the awards show, dinala ni Jongin ang pamilya sa mall kung saan maraming taong makakakita. They brought Taeoh sa isang toy store, bought everything he wanted- which is only some robot set. Pumunta din ang tatlo sa department store, get themselves some matching onesies to wear for their planned vacation sa Japan. And also, the married couple brought Taeoh sa isang ice cream parlour, the three ate and enjoyed their cold treats like a commoner does. They shared stories, laughed and laughed. Masaya ang tatlo, lalo na si Jongin at free naitong hawakan ang kamay ng asawa kahit sa harapan ng maraming tao, kahit may mga matang nakatingin.

Langit magmahal kapag wala kang tinatago sa mundo.

Lastly, Jongin dragged Kyungsoo sa isang jewelry store and bought his beloved husband a matching couple ring. Nagmistula silang teenager. Well, you cannot blame Jongin to act like they just started dating. Sapagkat ang kanilang kasikatan ang naging hadlang upang maging corny ang dalawa during their dating year.

Hindi na nagreply si Jongin sa mensahe ng asawa, instead, mabilis niyang tinawagan ang numero ni Kyungsoo. Ears stuck in his ear, Jongin waited until Kyungsoo picks up.

“Hey handsome.”

“Hey love, You sound happy.”

“Ofcourse I am. Masaya ako kapag nakakatanggap ako ng tawag galing sayo.”

“Hmmm, where’s Taeoh, _peachy ass_?”

Kyungsoo chuckled, habang nililigawan kasi siya ni Jongin, it was never a secret that the younger is attracted to his fat butt first. And because of it, muntikan ng mabasted ni Kyungsoo ang manliligaw, thinking na pwet lamang niya ang habol ni Jongin.

There was a knock on his door. Tumayo si Jongin but still waiting sa sagot ng asawa. And another knock came.

“Baby, you’ll never know kapag hindi mo binuksan yung door.”

Halos lipadin ni Jongin ang pintuan, unlocks it at nearly lets go of his phone in surprise. Infront of him ay ang mag-ama niya, magkahawak kamay at parehong nakangiti sa bagong gising na artista.

“Daddddy!” Humarurot na tila train si Taeoh at niyakap ang mahabang legs ng daddy nito.

“Taeoh is here.” Nasa balikat ni Jongin ang palad ni Kyungsoo, tiptoeing upang ibigay ang halik ng asawa bago pa ito magtampo na parang bata. “I brought you food..” Naupo sa bed is Kyungsoo, si Jongin kinarga muna ang maingay niyang anak, tumabi kay Kyungsoo kandong si Taeoh na masayang kinukwento sa daddy nito ang paglalaro nila ni Mokmok.

Jongin throw Kyungsoo a pout ng malaman that they were at the set for two hours now.

“I want you to rest, and besides, nandito naman na ako.” Depensa ni Kyungsoo at muling hinalikan si Jongin sa pisngi, a compensation for that two hours he let his husband rest.

“Daddy Daddy! Sad pawa si dada, he cwied kasi may sakit siya!” Sumbong ng anak, nakanguso kaya si Jongin ay nag-aalalang tumingin kay Kyungsoo na ngayon ay nakangiti lamang habang inaayos ang pagkain.

“Kyungsoo naman, are you sick?” Dumulas ang pagkakahawak ni Jongin sa anak only to feel Kyungsoo’s forehead. He feels normal underneath his skin.

“Tapos iyak pa dada. Daddy, away ba kayo ni dada?” That alarmed the actor, he quickly placed his son sa folding bed at binigyan ng tsokolate.

“Baby, talk muna sina daddy ha? Eat ka lang okay?” Tumango naman ang bata, kinuha ang tsokolate, ang cellphone ng tatay niya at nanonood ng videos sa youtube. Taeoh is on his back, nakahiga at nakadekwatro, getting comfy.

“Baby, ah,” Utos ni Kyungsoo sa asawa. Binuka naman ni Jongin ang bunganga tsaka nilagyan ni Kyungsoo ng isang buong lettuce wrap. “Sarap no? Si Taeoh gumawa niyan.”

“Baby naman,” Ingit ni Jongin, umusog sa asawa. Nagmistulang magnet ang bewang ni Kyungsoo ng humawak doon ang artista. “Ano yung sinusumbong ni Taeoh? Are you sick sick? Are you going to die? Baby naman, what did the doctor say? What do you need para gumaling? Baby, don’t lose hope okay? Malalagpasan natin to.”

“Ano-” Kyungsoo was cut off when Jongin strongly pulled him into a hug. Mahigpit, mainit, ngunit napaka satisfying, comforting.

“Baby, let’s fight together. Kung ano man yan, ayoko lang na mawala ka sakin, hindi pa ako ready na mabiyudo, hindi pa kita nahahalikan sa harapan ng maraming tao, Kyungsoo-” And Jongin’s voice suddenly shakes, Kyungsoo smiled at doon na ipinalupot ang braso sa bewang ng asawa. “Mahal na mahal kita baby,”

“I took a test today, four tests to be exact. At positibo baby.”

Humagulgol na si Jongin ng iyak, brokenhearted kaagad thinking that the test is a negative kind of test.

“Baby, do you need blood? Do you need heart? Another liver? Baby, ibibigay ko lahat ng meron ka.” Isang hikbi at naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang luha ng asawa when he buries his face sa leeg nito. “Ibibigay ko lahat mabuhay ka lang.”

“Magiging kuya na si-”

“Ano nalang ang sasabihin ko kapag hinanap ka ni Taeoh? Paano ko mapapalaki ang anak natin kung habangbuhay akong magluluksa. Mahal,”

“At magiging tatay ka ulit sa pangalawa natin.”

“Brat pa naman si Taeoh, tapos iiwan mo? Paano- WHAT?” Jongin’s brain processed the information late, too caught up with his own emotions.

Kyungsoo giggled cutely, caressed Jongin’s back until the latter breaks the hug. The shorter dad brought his fingertips and wiped the tears staining his husband’s cheek.

“You are not sick?”

“Since I’m pregnant I think I’ll be nauseous again, tapos morning sickness pa.”

“Hindi ka mamamatay?”

“I actually have a new life budding inside me..”

“We are pregnant?”

“I haven’t been to the doctor yet, pregnancy test palang ang kinuha ko pero yes, we are pregnant.”

“Oh fucking-”

“Hey! I know you’re delighted pero language,” Muling niyakap ni Jongin ang asawa, tighter pero with gentleness naman, afraid he’d crush na baby sa tiyan ng asawa.

“Baby, thank you thank you!” Jongin started to cry, overjoyed by the unforeseen news. Wala man sa plano si baby number two but it doesn’t matter. He and Kyungsoo are building a family together. “Taeoh!” Ang kaninang malungkot na mga luha ay napalitan ng masasaya. “Taeoh!” He repeated, louder this time.

“Daddy! Watch ako Spongebob eh!” Reklamo ng bata.

“Magiging kuya ka na bud, magkaka-anak kami ng Dada mo! May kapatid ka na!” Jongin blurts happily, hand ruffling his now confused son’s hair.

Bumangon at napaupo si Taeoh, his shirt stained with chocolates, even his mouth at pisngi ay puno ng tsokolate. Kyungsoo reaches a hand upang punasan ang mantsa.

“B-baby?”

“Yes son, buntis sa dada, magiging kuya ka na!” Humalakhak si Jongin at niyakap ang tulalang anak nito. His innocent mind, dislikes the idea of his dad having another one.

“K-kuya na Taeoh?”

“Magiging kuya na si Taeoh, big boy na diba?” Taeoh claims to be an independent kid pero thinking na magkakaroon na siya ng karibal sa oras at attention ng mga magulang sounds painful.

Kaya sa halip na umiyak sa tuwa kagaya ng daddy niya, his mouth shivered hanggang sa malakas itong umiyak. Humagulgol ang bata at kanyang tinutulak palayo ang daddy nito.

The married couple was startled by the unhappy expression, Jongin hugged his son, pinahid ang luha ni Taeoh and comforted him with soothing words. Whispering against his ear na, ‘baby ka parin ng daddies’, _‘ayaw mo noon, may kalaro na si Taeoh?’, ‘love love ka naming ni dada’._ None of it worked, sa paglipas ng segundo ay ang paglakas ng bawat pag-iyak ng bata. Kyungsoo moved closer and pulls his son into his arms.

“Baby, ayaw mo may kalaro?” Walang imik ang bata, patuloy lamang ito sa pag-iyak at nakayakap na sa sariling ama. “Ikaw parin naman ang number one little baby ni dada eh,”

“Oo tama anak, Number one lagi si Taeoh.” Sabat ni Jongin, yakap na ang mag-ama niya.

“Biwi pawin toys?” Sabay na ngumiti ang mag-asawa, nagkatinginan.

“Lahat ng robots ay bibili namin for Taeoh.”

“Tapos one kay baby?”

“Papahiramin mo ba?”

Taeoh sat properly, kumawala sa yakap ng dalawang ama at pinunasan ang sariling luha with his soaked knuckles.

“Dada giwl nawang si baby pawa dowws sa kanya. Pawa huwag niya agaw toys ni Taeoh!”

Nakahinga ng maluwag ang mag-asawa ng marealize na ang toy robots lang naman ni Taeoh ang wino-worry ng bata.

Kyungsoo is on his third month of pregnancy, imbes na makapagpahinga after mag request ng hiatus sa career, pakiramdam ni Jongin na mas napapagod ito. Kyungsoo and his cravings for weird combinations of food, his cravings for orgasm- _Jongin thinks, that’s the best thing he gets throught the pregnancy_ and mostly, Kyungsoo’s mood swings. Sa lahat ng iyon, Jongin, with all his might would provide. Even Sehun could attest to that, Sehun Oh na ngayon ay binlock si Jongin after the latter called him in the middle of the night just to woo Kyungsoo and praise him saying na hindi ito tumaba and the pregnancy made him look sexier even.

All for that is to please his very much pregnant husband.

Naka-upo ang mag-asawa sa labas ng clinic ng OBGyne ni Kyungsoo for the check up. Kyungsoo has his head leaning sa balikat ng asawa, inaantok because their _Sunshine_ kept him awake all night with all the kicking.

“Baby,” Jongin whispers, sumilip kay Kyungsoo only to find him asleep, ang mga daliri nila ay magkahawak, mahigpit. “Tayo na baby, wake up na.” Malambing ang boses ni Jongin because Kyungsoo looks serene habang tulog, kabaliktaran ng hormonal pregnant husband nito lately. “By,” Isang halik sa noo ni Kyungsoo.

“Nakaka-inis. Natutulog ako eh, paano kaya kung i-divorce kita?” Jongin chuckled at inalalayan ang pikon na asawa, knowing he doesn’t mean any of it.

Naglakad ang mag-asawa sa loob ng clinic, talked with the doctor for consultation until Kyungsoo was asked to lay sa bed. He did, sa tulong ng gwapo, maaruga at mapagmahal niyang asawa.

Pumwesto naman si Jongin sa silya sa gilid ng kama, rolled Kyungsoo’s shirt up until his belly was fully exposed. The couple shared a sweet smile as Jongin caresses his tummy.

“Awww.” Biglang sumipa ang bata, either leaning against its dad’s touch or baka ayaw magpahawak kaya sumipa. “Ayaw niya sayo.” Kyungsoo joked.

“Nah, he loves me as much as you do.” Jongin muses as he leans down to rub their noses together.

On the background, napangiti ang doctor at ang nurse sa lambingan ng mag-asawa, the scene is bringing that one true kilig not any movie scene could provide. Who would have thought na ang dating playboy na Jongin Kim ay ngayon whipped sa iisang tao lamang.

The doctor sadly has to cut the lampungan short, mahaba pa ang pila sa labas and she would hate it if the patients complain sa tagal ng consultation.

At the coolness of the gel, Kyungsoo flinches. Jongin chuckled and kisses his husband’s knuckle.

Ng magsimula ang ultrasound, tanging nasa screen lamang nakatitig ang mag-asawa, wala mang maintindihan sa nakikita but both are happy to see that their Sunshine had grown.

Nakangiti ang doctor habang pinapanood ang bata- ang mga bata.

“Hmmmmm, They’re healthy as you can see. Baby number one is a hyperactive one samantalang si Baby number two-”

“Teka doc, ano?”

The doctor laughed at Jongin’s surprised reaction. Halos lumuwa ang mata nito sa gulat ng marinig na hindi lang isang bata kung hindi dalawa ang nasa sinapupunan ng asawa.

“You this one right here Mr. Kim? This is a baby and uhm, next to it is another one. I guess Kyungsoo haven’t told you yet?”

Humalakhak si Kyungsoo sa scandalized expression ng asawa, he can’t believe na nagsikreto si Kyungsoo dito.

“What? Ang daya naman mahal ko.” Ngumuso si Jongin, akmang bibitaw sa asawa ngunit Kyungsoo tightened his hold.

“It’s a surprise. Did you like it?”

“LIKE??” Inalalayan ni Jongin ang asawa sa pag-upo, rolled Kyungsoo’s shirt down. “I love it baby! Magugulat si Sehun neto! Shit baby! Tapos si Taeoh!” Nagyakapan ang mag-asawa sa gitna ng clinic, body moving in a slow pace as Jongin started dancing to the music of their twin’s heartbeat.

One notification received from **_zkdlin._**

****

**_zkdlin posted a video._ **

****

**_[a video of Kyungsoo’s five month old moving tummy and Taeoh was telling the babies ‘stop moving too much pwease, you hurt dada!’.mp4]_ **

****

**_zkdlin posted a video._ **

****

**_[Kyungsoo singing their little ones to sleep.mp4]_ **

****

**_zkdlin posted a photo._ **

****

**_[Kyungsoo wearing Jongin’s oversized hoodie, eating bowl of mixed peanut butter and strawberry jam while watching Taeoh sleep.jpeg]_ **

****

Simula ng nalaman ng mundo na si Jongin ay pagmamay-ari ng isang Do Kyungsoo at Kim Taeoh, the celebrity made his barely touched private sns account public, posting videos and memories in a photo ng buhay niya bilang isang ama, isang asawa at haligi ng tahanan. Sa wakas, he’s free to scream for the world to hear na sa kanya si Kyungsoo at siya ay tanging kay Kyungsoo lamang.

**_zkdlin posted a photo_ **

****

**_[a candid photo of Kyungsoo in a black suit with white bow tie, sipping wine sa itaas ng Seoul Tower.jpeg]_ **

****

**_First Snow = First Date. Happy Anniversary, Love._ **


End file.
